To Ionia!
by Direwolf Type Zero
Summary: EDITED AND BEING REPOSTED- Updates every week. Ezreal's once again being a brat - and who better to mess with then Talon by forcing the assassin to bring him to Ionia? / Katarina Wishes Nidalee would accept the fact that she fits in better in Noxus. Will be M in future chapters.
1. Sleeping Arrangment

**Chapter 1: Sleeping Arrangment**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my favorite people. It's been about a year? Two years? I'm not entirely sure. I'm reposting all of my and my Friend's stories, and with their permission I am editing them and continuing them. Until all of the chapters have been reposted, I'll probably do two or four a week(depends on my editing speed) For both this story and probably for the Suicide Note story - the ItaSasu one.**

 **Now, I have no idea what Varvar was going to do with the end of this story, but I'm going to just take a try for it!  
Edited on 10/19/15**

Talon stared at the boy who was in front of him, said boy practically begging the assassin to slice his throat… but not actually doing so, to the assassin's disappointment. The energy user, Ezreal, was asking the silent man over and over, and _over_ again, to bring him to Iona. _**Ionia!**_

Damned brat.

He had bluntly refused the first time, but the boy was persistent, and it was taking all of the assassin's willpower to keep from slicing the other Champion's throat.

With a sigh, the Noxian assassin silently continued walking down the hall, the younger adc following, like a lost puppy.

The boy was as cute as a puppy, after all.

"Talon, I will _follow_ you until you give in!" The boy hissed, before reaching out and grasping the assassin's arm, the one without the blade that was attached to it.

Instantly, the Noxian stiffened, a growl in his throat, but when he went to shake off the proud adc, he looked.

He shouldn't have looked.

Those big, crystalline hues, staring up at him with a pout on his lips, a pleading look in his eyes, as if this was the thing he wanted most.

And god damnit, those eyes… those _beautiful_ eyes got to him. They made him sigh, as he lifted his free hand and pinched his eyebrows together. "Fine, you damned brat, I'll bring you to _Ionia_." The assassin finally hissed out, giving into the young boy.

Instantly, those bright crystalline hues brightened the pout turning into a massive grin as the boy clutched at his arm, a hopeful look in those deep hues.

"Really, Talon, you will?" The boy's excited tone would've usually annoyed him, but instead it made him smirk, lips twitching to form the small indication of emotion, although his hood obscured more of the view.

Inwardly, he scolded himself for being so weak as to give into someone who sides with _Demacia._ An enemy. A soft sigh left his lips, as he shook his head, mostly to himself. "Yes, really, brat." The assassin murmured, softly, regretting it instantly as the boy's expression only brightened more and then something he thought would never happen, happened.

Ezreal, the fuckin' brat, kissed him. On the cheek, mind you, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

Ripping his arm away from the boy, he huffed, practically snarling at the other male before he started walking down the hall, rolling his shoulders. "We'll leave after lunch. Pack your stuff; I'll drop by your rooms. Make sure you're ready in a half hour."

"A-alright," came the boy's surprised voice, before footsteps were heard – clearly the boy was running back to his rooms.

Shaking his head slowly, Talon slipped into the lunch room, which was just a big, beautiful hall, where the champions ate. Sure, most of them were forced into working together in the Rift, but outside of the Rift… they still hated each other.

Demacian's stayed with their own, as did the Noxian's.

Fuckin' demacian bastards always thinking they were better than everyone else.

After grabbing a meal – he really didn't care what he ate, it was just a means to an end – he made his way over to the table where Katarina, and the Huntress sat.

Strange, usually the Huntress sat with the Demacians, even though she wasn't one.

"…I'm telling you, Nidalee, Noxus is much better than you think…" Murmured the red-haired woman, a gentle look on her features as she gazed at the feline. It was strange to see such a gentle look on her features. She was usually all about blood and death – but this… it bordered love.

Strange.

"Kata…I don't know. I highly doubt that a… forest dweller such as myself would be welcomed in your country…" The huntress murmured softly, pouting. "I mean, how-"

Whatever the huntress was going to say, though, was cut off by Talon's gruff voice.

"Nidalee, listen to Katarina. Trust her, you'll be accepted here, better than you ever would be in Demacia." That was the most he'd spoken in a long time, and it left both Katarina, and the huntress in a stunned silence.

However, he didn't speak again, and instead ignored everything else and simply ate. Afterall, he had no friends.

Forty-five minutes later, and the assassin was wandering through the Demacia-allied side of the Institute of War that they were separated into. A grim look was on his features as he silently passed by two of the supports whom lived in these quarters – Nami and Sona.

Sona gave a little wave towards him, her face a bright red – why, he didn't know, or care – and Nami turned towards him, huffing, and sticking her tongue out at the assassin, before giggling and turning back towards Sona.

Rolling his eyes at the playfulness of the support, he silently passed them and slipped into the hall where the allied adc's lived.

Pausing by one of the doors, where he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Ezreal – he would learn later that it wasn't Ezreal's room, though – he frowned.

"…didn't expect him to give in, Varus! I'm not rea-"

The boy's voice was cut off, however, by a gruff response from Varus, the male's voice far too soft spoke to be heard through the thick door.

"But..!" This time, however, the adc's voice was cut off by the assassin knocking on the door. "…shit… he's here…" Ezreal squeaked out, before he quickly jumped off of Varus' bed, waving goodbye to the other adc. He opened the door a moment later, looking positively _flustered_ and Talon was loving that.

Jerking his head, a signal for the boy to follow, he watched as the energy user slid a bag onto his shoulder, quickly following the assassin, who was now silently walking off.

And so, the journey of three months began.

Five hours in, and the boy was _already_ complaining. And it was _fucking annoying!_

The explorer was practically on his knees begging to stop for the night. Adn while Talon enjoyed the sight, he finally gave in. It was, afterall, cold, damp, and they were in Noxian land.

He forced the brat to set up the tent - though the explorer, surprisingly enough, had no idea how to set up the tent that Talon had brought. It was Noxian made, and perhaps that wasn't helping Ezreal's struggles.

When the adc finally put the tent up (the _correct_ way), the assassin threw a small package of food towards him, sighing. "Eat, and then we'll rest." The assassin growled, and Ezreal was quick to do so.

The silence was a welcomed gift.

Too bad it didn't last long.

"Talon, I'm cold." Came a soft mumble from the boy, blue hues on the assassin, soft lips pulling into a pout.

"Deal with it." Was the only response that the other man gave as he slowly stood up, and slipped into the small tent, glancing around at the small area, which was stuffed with a large sleeping bag for two.

Sadly, they only had one tent.

And they didn't need to set up a watch so they'd be sleeping together, if only because they were on territory that wasn't inhabited by any large groups of bandits or the Noxian Army.

Shaking his head, the assassin silently ripped off his hood, somewhat aware of Ezreal following him inside. The only sign that the boy was in there was the soft gasp when he saw the assassin's usually hidden features.

Shrugging his shoulders and using the movement to shrug off his cloak, he quietly began discarding most of his deadly weapons for the night. There was no need to accidentally stab the boy in his everything off to the side, where it would hurt either of them, he flopped down – gracefully – onto the sleeping bag, glancing briefly at the adc.

Said male was biting his lip, before a sigh left those pouty, soft lips and he ripped off his glove, setting it to the side and taking off his shirt, quickly lying down beside the assassin.

Silently, the man drew the top of the sleeping bag over himself and the adc, turning on his side – facing the adc – and closing his eyes.

It took Ezreal a good forty five minutes to fall asleep, due to the fact that he knew he cuddled up to anything he could in his sleep.

Which would mean he'd cuddle up to Talon.

And that wasn't a good thing to think about.

God damnit.

But eventually, sleep took the unwilling boy, and he did in fact cuddle up to the assassin, curling into him like a cat, a soft smile on his lips.

But the thing was that Talon was a light sleeper, and woke up due to the warmth that was suddenly overwhelming him.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of the adorable ad carry cuddling up to him, clutching his shirt, a pout on his soft lips.

God damnit!

He would've kicked the boy away from him, but he found that he couldn't, and instead he simply drew the boy closer to himself, wrapping his arms around the warmth of the boy. Slowly falling asleep with his enemy cuddled up to himself.

And he surprisingly enjoyed every moment of it.


	2. Late Morning Start

**Chapter 2: Late morning start**

* * *

 **A/N: Haha! I told you there would be two-to-three updates a week. Here's the second chapter.**

* * *

The next morning was a rather… annoying one, to say the least. No, it wasn't in the way that the assassin had woken up - he was actually quite content with the adc curled up on him like he was - it was the fact that he'd woken up an _hour_ ago, as the sun had been rising and the brat _still_ wasn't awake!

He had shaken the boy, thrown things at him from his position, moved her around, called out to him… and nothing was working! How he loathed heavy sleepers.

It was frustrating. Not only did the brat continue to snooze on, but every attempt to toss the boy to the side and get up had failed, seeing that those slender arms were wrapped tightly around his chest, and their legs were intertwined - at this point, he couldn't tell whose legs were who's anymore.

Practically growling with annoyance, the Noxian shifted slowly, rolling his shoulders as best he could to relieve some of his tense muscles. He hated staying in the same position for long, too long, because of this dumbass. He rarely stayed in the same position for too long unless he was on the job. He was, afterall, more focused on the job and could easily stay in the same position for hours on end if needed.

But this was just plain annoying.

He wanted to get up, make a relatively small breakfast, and then pack up the camp and head out, to make this journey of Ezreal's to be over as quick as possible.

Where did the brat even get the idea to go to Ionia?

Now that he thought about it, actually, why would the annoying pest even want to go there..?

Cocking his head slightly to the side in thought, the assassin huffed to himself, wondering if maybe, just maybe, the brat got the idea from his fellow adc, Varus. It was possible, afterall - those two seemed to be close and were housed in the same unit, as most marksmen were, like Caitlyn, Ezreal, Vayne, etc.

Sighing, the male simply decided that he would ask the sleeping boy whenever he decided to wake up...

 _If he ever decided to wake up, that is._

* * *

The Noxus assassin didn't even noticed that he had begun to doze off, until her felt the small blond in his arms shift slightly, a groan passing the boy's lips as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of the elder, pissed off assassin.

But instead of sitting there and taking it any longer, the assassin was sick of laying there, and he was quite hungry, so he decidedly tried to throw the boy off of himself...

Well...

He didn't _throw the_ brat off, more like gently pried him off, before rolling the _still_ sleeping idiot to the other side of the sleeping bag... but even if the assassin was pissed, the fact that he had missed a good hour and a half of daylight, made him more frustrated than anything.

Quickly, the assassin shook his head, his emerald hues darkening slightly before he slowly got up, gathering his cloak and weapons quickly and slipping free of the tent, intent on making breakfast and keeping his distance from the annoyingly cute boy. Afterall, he couldn't have feelings for anyone or anything, even if it was simply just admiration or desire.

He, personally, didn't allow himself to even tempt the idea.

Love, lust, desire... three things his life never consisted of, unless it was blind passion and anger, hatred. Love wasn't something you face in war, especially if you're one of the most hated beings that walked in the League(Aside from few others, he really was).

Shaking his head slowly as his thoughts drifted to a path he didn't want to go down, the assassin was glad for the sudden distraction as a bundle of energy burst through the tent, blond hair waving as he shot up and out of the warm area, instantly awake, holding his shirt and glove absently, while rubbing his eyes, was Ezreal.

Frowning at the sight of the boy, he raised a slender eyebrow, although now his features were once again hidden by his cloak.

"Finally decided to join the world of the living, sleeping beauty?" The assassin growled, and by the tone of his voice, the adc could tell that Talon was angry.

A faint blush curled the boy's cheeks, his full lips pulling into one of those pouts that Talon had already grown accustomed to. "It's not that late!" He whined, only then realizing that he was shirtless and his blush deepened.

"Yeah, right." The assassin rolled his eyes, glancing at the sky where the sun was already approaching noon. "I made lunch, by the way. You're a pain in the ass to wake up." He added, this time his tone teasing, even as he held out the cooling food he had indeed made for the shirtless boy.

"U-uhm... T-thanks..." The boy mumbled, softly, taking the food but setting it down quickly, to tug his shirt on in a hurry, not even realizing that he had put it on _backwards_.

 _Oh, come on. Now that's just fuckin' adorable..._

The assassin had to hold in a laugh as he gazed at the flustered boy, who clearly had no idea that he had just put both his undershirt and over shirt on backwards or inside out. Ezreal, who was now reaching eagerly for the food, with a smile gracing his lips as he went to pick up his food-

That is, before he heard a low, smooth and yet dangerous sound that made his heart freeze as he glanced up at the Blade's Shadow.

Talon...Talon was laughing.

The _assassin was_ **laughing!**

Ezreal was completely hopeless as to why the low laugh annoyed, yet soothed him, and he had no idea as to why the male was even laughing in the first place... that is, until Talon mutter out the soft words of,

"...Your...Shirt's on _backwards_ , kid..."

The Noxian had no idea why he found this so funny, but he did. And it had been so long since he had last laughed... so it was such a relief to know that he still _could._

In this life, of war and death, most people never really found anything to laugh about, nor did they ever find anything to laugh about in the years to come, so being able to laugh... to even smile a little bit was a relief for the dark, dangerous man.

It meant he was still _human._

And he was glad for it. Because, even if he was an assassin, he didn't want to just completely leave his entire life behind, for the simple fact that hey, you kill people for a living. He was only _human..._ He wasn't just some weapon for other's to use and abuse as they liked.

Shaking his head, as he watched the small blond quickly right his shirt, he couldn't help but think that _maybe this journey will be good for me, too._

* * *

Once they had been able to finally get going, they walked for hours, Talon not really feeling the burn of walking for the long period, but the explorer was getting tired... or staring at the same damn landscape for the past four or so hours.

Not only that, but they hadn't stopped for a break for water, or even a little nibble of a snack.

No, Talon just kept on walking, ignoring the little adc's needs.

Because in truth, he was forcing himself not to care, even if he did keep glancing behind himself every time the brat lagged behind, or would call out for him to slow down.

All he did was kept telling himself that he _didn't care_ and would keep walking. It wasn't his problem if the explorer couldn't handle walking for a few hours straight.

* * *

When they _finally_ stopped, though, the sun had long since descended from the sky, and the moon had slowly risen, casting strange yet beautiful shadows around the area.

They had the same setup as the night before, with Ezreal setting up the tent, Talon making both the final meal of the day and the fire, and that one sleeping bag the they'd eventually have to crawl into to sleep.

Ezreal was dreading it. He didn't want to know how the man would react to him cuddling up to the assassin. He really didn't want to know - from what he's heard of this devilishly handsome man, he'd slit your throat for simply looking at him the wrong way... but then again, those were all just.. rumors... _right...?_

* * *

As the fire crackled and popped, the food slowly cooking, Talon's mind wandered off to a different place, to the life he had always imagined as a kid before everything went terribly wrong... his mind wandered off to a life where he had a wife, and possibly children, and that the war between Noxus and Demacia would slow to a stop.

But obviously, that would _never_ happen. It couldn't. Noxus and Demacia would never be able to live in harmony... it just didn't seem possible, with how they were as a whole.

Sighing softly, the assassin plucked a few pieces of the food he was cooking, and nibbled at them, testing to see if they were well-done enough.

Luckily they were.

That night, they ate in complete silence, Talon refusing to voice any of his thoughts, and Ezreal still pouting about the fact that Talon had forced him to walk for so damn long today, that and that the man had _laughed_ at him earlier didn't help, either.

Eventually, though, they had to retire to bed.

Stomping out the fire, leaving barely burning coals, the assassin was once again the first to enter the tent, shrugging off the necessary items again, before he rolled his shoulders, quickly stretching the muscles just in case he would be stuck in another awkward position in the morning... which he knew was more then likely the case.

As soon as Ezreal entered the tent, he didn't bother taking anything off, and instead collapsed onto the sleeping bag, worming his way under it and snuggling into the slight warmth it gave off, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

As for Talon... his night was rather uneventful, besides the fact that he couldn't sleep half the night.

As soon as he laid down, that cute blond rolled over, and curled up on him like a kitten would it's mother, latching onto him, pressing flush against his body, and making it unbearable for the assassin, even as he drew the cute, kitten-like adc closer to him, and trying to force strange thoughts down, trying to force himself to sleep.

But he found no sleep that night, because his mind was restless with images that he dared not to think about - otherwise he'd realized that he'd want them to happen. And soon.


End file.
